moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ScottKnightOfficialRoxyRox4790
Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Snookums page. What do u mean? What do you mean? also, remeber to sign your posts using " N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 18:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC)" N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 18:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Well..... Well, I don't know why it does that. And do you mean this? N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? Lizard Master 178 made it for me N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 18:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Admin Well, for starters you need AT LEAST 150 edits. N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 18:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok so..... For admin you need 150 edits and a good reason to become one. To do a signature, go to your prfrences. To do the mission, go to the observatory. It is glowing red N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 18:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool Good job bro. Remember to sign your posts by typing ~ four times! or press the signature button. N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 19:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Unblock I have unblocked you, because Lizard blocked you for no reason. He is no longer an Admin, so he wo't be able to do it again. N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 14:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm...... Well, thanks for deleting that thing taht Loveboy put, and i would love to help you on your MWM, but i think it would be too hard. For a start, you would need to make me a B'crat to make it easier, then we would need to get more people to help out. If you want my advice-advertise open jobs. Tell people if they join, you will give them adminship if they do well. You know? Make me a B'crat, and then i will get righrt on it N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 20:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) OK I'll help you on your MMW! I would love to be an admin! Sefelic 3D 13:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) reason Somebody has written that this website is horrible due to some people swearing. It also said everyone should leave. Thats why I deleted everything. Hopefully no one is leaving cos of that! Sefelic 3D 13:41, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Could you say that again please, I didn't understand. N0ScOpZ - Talk 19:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't Worry I took care of it N0ScOpZ - Talk 07:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Blanking. I'm not blanking you I don't even know what that means! Seriously.. Re: YEY!!!! N0ScOpZ - Talk 15:49, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Testing S.K.O.R.R.4 Scott.Knight.Official.Roxy.Rox.4790 ScottKnightOfficialRoxyRox4790 17:05, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Testing 2 user:ScottKnightOfficialRoxyRox4790, Isn't Big Bad Bill so wonderful? 17:17, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratz! Congratulations on adminship! --RotomGuy 19:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi HiAlfiej09 17:07, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok ok i will :) (Prettyprinccessofpop 12:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC)) Jackson Healey Please remove Jackson Healey's chat mod rights because he sweared in chat. Here's proof: *LizardMaster178idk @Monkeynuts *8:12Monkeynuts199ik *8:12Jackson HealeyAND DONT GIVE ME THAT STAR BLOSSOM DRAGON FRUIT DRAGON FRUIT CRAP *8:12Monkeynuts199ik how to get him *8:13LizardMaster178:O *JACKSON *8:13Jackson HealeyWHAT *8:13MenceWHYOU SWEARED *8:13Monkeynuts199any star blossom pink dragon fruit red dragon fruit *8:13LizardMaster178THATS THE END OF YOUR CHAT MOD RIGHTS *8:13Jackson Healeylizard ur 10 im 9 *He said cr**. Block him please, thanks. :) 20:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) can i be mod plz some1 banned me for fun someone on the chat kickbanned me for fun plz can u unban me from monkeynuts199 Warning for dishonorable demotion. They have very strong evidence against you. And it's a trustable fellow admin from another wiki against your word. Explain yourself and why I shouldn't demote you for undoing the things on my talk and protecting it along what you said in the chat. And if you did something else tell me before I find out myself. If you're explanation is not good enough for your abuse of power say farewell to your adminship. 23:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi I am having trouble registering my account. when I click the create account link I put in all my info the when I put in my birth date it says " Sorry cannot registure your account at this time try again later ". I have " tried again later " but it still doesn't work. Do you have any tips? Gangs Why is everyone ganging up on you and what have you done to them? Sefelic 3D 20:04, April 27, 2012 (UTC) My New Sig Wow, isn't it cool? RE: Reply Um...I didn't get your message. Glee wikia has the answer to what? Sefelic 3D 16:06, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Funny Pic Bye Please tell everyone on the wikia that I've left the wikia. I've left because my parents told me too. I will return early next year. Goodbye Scott :'( 16:24, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Rest of the wiki? is this it? I was deeply insulted by what a contributor said on my friend's user page. look at this: my friend's talk page, and look at what someone had left him. Is that what the rest of the contributors are like? (I have low experience on this wiki) The tactical counter-vandal, Marshal Chihang321 12:09, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Do you think I'm experienced to be an admin yet? Sefelic 3D 20:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me But are you planning on being active on this Wiki again? If not, let me know and I will demote you. If this isn't answered in a week, you will be demoted for inactivity. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 05:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Maybe to get back your adminship rights you should recreate your RfA page and tell Abce2 about it. Act like you were never an admin and recreate the page, good luck 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 19:54, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I miss you and N0ScOpZ :( ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk 14:08, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi!! Please go online! I miss you and N0ScOpZ! :( ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/rawrsandbox/images/6/6f/Pumpkin_clumsy.gif 12:58, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! I have to go now, can I see you on chat later? Thanks! ' Clumsyme22'' '''Talk http://images.wikia.com/rawrsandbox/images/6/6f/Pumpkin_clumsy.gif 13:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC)